This invention relates to a process for producing a self limiting animal feed and a product which is self limiting in the amount consumed by animals. Applicants are aware of the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,019,109; 4,061,728; 4,117,170; 4,171,379; 4,171,385; 4,171,386, 4,172,755; 4,197,319; 4,211,796; 4,225,621; 4,230,736; 4,234,604; 4,265,916; 4,285,974; and 4,311,713.
Feed supplements, such as liquid supplements, feed blocks and dry feed forms are widely used for the feeding of domestic animals. Supplements provide essential nutrients, energy, protein, minerals and vitamins to the diet of domestic animals. However, when fed free choice to animals consuming forage, there is a tendency to consume the feed supplements in excessive or non-economical amounts. Thus, it is important with feed supplements fed free choice that there be some mechanism to meter the quantity which the animal consumes. It is preferred that this mechanism be incorporated into or be a characteristic of the feed product itself, rather than requiring the additional expenditure of equipment to meter the feed product or the labor cost involved in controlled feeding of the feed or feed supplement.
The present invention provides a means of limiting intake of animal feed compositions of a wide variety of types Applicants' invention incorporates the self limiting characteristic into the feed product itself to provide control of feed intake. The feed provides the means of controlled feeding of animals without excessive consumption. Special metering equipment or the labor to hand meter the animal feed is not required.
The feed compositions of this invention are animal supplements in which sodium hydroxide has been incorporated as an intake limiter. Applicants have discovered that sodium hydroxide has the unexpected property of effectively limiting feed consumption when very moderate amounts of the sodium hydroxide are added to the animal feed. Sodium hydroxide in proportions of about 1-5% has been found to be effective in controlling consumption of animal feeds, to a desired nutritional and economic level For example, where preferred consumption of a supplement is between about 1-6 pounds per day per animal, depending upon the nutrient density of the supplement, moderate amounts of sodium hydroxide can limit consumption to this level, even if the basal supplement is highly palatable.
It is an object therefore of the present invention to provide a method of self limiting consumption of animal feeds without the requirement of special equipment to control consumption of the animal feed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of self limiting intake of animal feeds without the requirement for labor or human intervention to manage consumption.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an animal feed product which may be fed free choice without over consumption by animals.